Little Lies
by stagetrinity
Summary: Zelda wants a life where she can be herself, not "Princess". When she meets a young man delivering messages to the castle, she feels he could help her accomplish that dream by having him teach her-except, she tells a few little lies about who she is.  art by tazi-san
1. The escape

I awoke, tired, as usual. The sun was shining in my room just enough to hint that I should wake up, but not so glaring as to suggest I should rush myself. Just take my time. Be delicate. Be pretty. Be so utterly boring most of the time.

"Uuuugh," I moaned, dragging my pillow over my head and issuing another, more irritated, little moan into it.

"Princess?"

I pushed the pillow up enough to expose my eyes, darting them toward the door where I knew the voice was issued. I was debating on answering, or staying quiet so she would just leave me alone. I was sick of dealing with people, with plans. It'd be different if my opinion mattered, which it so obviously didn't. Father allowed me to sit in on meetings after my spying began to get extreme. After a certain age, peeking through windows had just stopped cutting it. It was when I had rolled off the rafter from trying to listen to a particularly soft spoken man from Hyrule Lake explain about a problem with Zoras that my dad had finally had me a little seat built next to his. I was allowed my input, but it was the equivalent of salt in my tea: a bitter disappointment. I felt so useless. I was his only child, and I wanted to have some say in the future of my kingdom. No mistake, I said mine. It would be mine, not some prince that they expected me to marry in the future. And if I did marry, then my Goddess, he would shut up and listen or I'd smack him across the jaw so hard he'd be spitting teeth for a week.

"Princess?" The knock came again, a little more persistent this time.

"You may enter," I said, flicking my wrist at the door uselessly. Whatever, sure, come inside and act like I'm not allowed to do anything for myself. Goddess forbid I have to take a piss without telling someone about it and having it inspected for dehydration.

The girl slipped inside, my newest. I don't have a bad attitude, per se, but I guess I have been coming off as a creep lately, or so I've heard in the halls when I still manage to slide my now grown body into my old hiding places. It's not pretty and it's not comfortable, but it's efficient and I'm nosy. The word is that I'm a complete and empty statue, but the bad kind. I don't speak unless spoken too, but I'm monotone. I don't go out without company, but I glide like a specter. I don't eat without having my food tested and cut, but I don't eat enough to make having a cook worthwhile. I'm blank, and I am empty. Except when I'm anywhere but here.

The door creaked open hesitantly. "You're mother requested we make you a new dress," she said shyly, brushing her short red hair behind her ears as she looked down at the floor, only daring a short glance in my direction. She was tall and slender, older than me by a few years. She was from the village by Death Mountain and was a splendid cook, but was looking for extra rupees. Since my last maid felt I had been possessed, the position was wide and open for her taking. "She thought it might liven up your color."

I sat up and turned to face her, my lips pressed in a thin line and daring my eyes to shook icy glare beams at her. She hadn't don't anything wrong, but I wanted to have power over someone for once. I wanted someone to just listen. Or fear me. I really don't care at this point.

My silence just caused her to want to fill the space with more of her talk. "I sewed a lot back in the village, and I sewed the dress for you. I finished it yesterday. I'm not a great seamstress, but she thought you might like something to wear with the horses and when you were out in the gardens. I thought you might like to go out in the gardens today. Everything's starting to bloom and it's just so splendid. I'm sure seeing life in all the plants and animals outside might put some life into yo- oh!" She immediately clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening in shock.

And I just burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. She looked like she wanted to grab the words from the air and just shove them back in her mouth and hightail it from my very presence. "No, don't be sorry," I giggled, "It's fine."

A saw her shoulders fall in relief as she took long strides to my wardrobe, opening the doors and picking a dress from the far right. Weird people putting stuff in my room while I slept. And they called me creepy.

The dress was simple and deep sapphire, sleeveless with decorative purple embroidery at the bottom. Simple and made for getting dirty. I liked the prospect that I might actually get to do something fun today. I roused myself from the excessive covers of my bed and plopped on the floor. I stood at the end of the bed, arms out, while she undressed then redressed me quickly and efficiently. I wondered as I stood what kind of training my maids went through. I don't think I would like to have to learn how to dress people. I'm not comfortable with nakedness. Surprising, considering I'm not allowed to dress myself or draw my own bath. Did they work on dressmaking dummies, or do they really learn by undressing a stranger?

My thoughts were broken as she ushered me to the stool in front of my mirror. I sat quietly, as expected, as she brushed out my golden hair and tied it back in a loose braid. I was allowed to wear a pair of crisp leather boots, obviously showing how I rarely went outside. Once finished dressing, I stood and allowed to finish doing whatever it was she was doing.

I have this tendency to block out my boring parts of the day. Which means I really don't remember much of the past chunk of years. What I do know, is it takes a surprising amount of time to make one ready to get dirty. After more face scrubbing an accessory adding, I could feel a bubble of hope that something good would happen today. Something to make it worth it to keep getting up. I snapped back to attention on the way to the breakfast, wondering how long I'd been in my zoned out state of mind. The girl didn't seem to mind though, and she was babbling something and I just nodded, hoping she hadn't said something important.

The large doors of the dining area were pushed open and I could see my parents already seated at the large table. I took my seat at the table across from Mother and next to Father, who sat at the head. I had a poached cucco egg and a glass of Lon Lon Milk with the bread they make from the kitchens. I poked at my egg with my fork.

"So, what's your plans for the day?" Mother asked as she daintily bit her bread. She dabbed at her mouth at invisible crumbs.

"I'm sure you know before I do."

She shot me a look.

"I hear they have your pony brushed up for you," Father added, popping the egg in his mouth. "I bet you'll love it. I know the weather has been so dreary over the Winter. Spring will do you good." He pointed his fork at me as if daring me to not go have the best day of my entire life.

I sighed, folding my hands in my lap. The conversation turned to other things, and I was tactfully left out as I stared at my hands, waiting for dismissal. After what seemed like half on hour of mind numbing chit-chat, I followed Anju, who I learned was my new maids name, and Wikkim, my guard, out into the gardens. Wikkim took his post at the end of the garden and Anju walked with me a short distance into the flowers.

"You know, you can go look at the ones you want, " I said casually, folding my hands in front of me. "You can meet me when it's time to go in."

"Really?" she said, looking excited. Her face fell after a moment. "I don't know, what if you need me."

"I'll be fine," I assured her, waving her off with my hand. Just so long as I can be alone. "No worries. I'll call if I need you."

"Well, if you're sure," she said after a thoughtful moment, her eyes lighting up. "I'll be right over near the stable if you need me, though, okay?" she assured me before taking her long strides off.

I sighed, Thank goodness for new maids. It seems she hadn't learned all of the rules they all get after the first couple of weeks. I'm not supposed to be left alone for any reason. Despite my slight clumsiness, I do tend to stray. Often. I hoped she wouldn't get in trouble, though, she seemed like a nice enough girl. Pushing the thought away, I felt my smile grow as I spun around for a minute, taking in the scent of the flowers and the brisk air. I hated being cooped up all the time. I already knew every nook and cranny the castle had to offer, and I wanted to see what else the world offered.

It had been months since the flowers had had had any color to them, and they always looked splendid when they began to stretch and bloom and scramble for their space. The walls around the gardens were high and thick stone, but that meant the corners allowed for great seclusion. The one is the northeast corner was perfect for that, as I had discovered last year. My "hiding" is the reason I'm not allowed to wander the gardens alone anymore. I disappeared for chunks at a time last Spring until I was finally under constant supervision.

The spot was where all the roses grew, as well a large tree. Behind the wall of roses was an old wooden ladder that looked like it had been forgotten long ago. If I leaned it against the tree, I could climb up enough to cling onto a branch and pull myself up the garden wall. I had smuggled a rope my second time back and tied it so I could shimmy down the side of the wall and into the grounds around the actual castle that I wasn't supposed to go into. Like most every room in the castle. You can see where this is going. I'm busting out.

After a bit of walking, that quickly evolved into an excited jog. I managed to find my roses, and I slipped through the tiny space between them and the wall into the gap in the corner. My ladder was still in place, and I quickly crawled up, thanking the Goddess that my dress and shoes where made for just this activity. With a huff, I manage to pull myself onto the wall and quickly tugged my rope to make sure it was still sturdy. I could only sit on the wall for a few seconds before someone was sure to spot me. I quickly allowed myself to drop down, letting out an "oof!" as I landed butt first, my legs splayed in front of me.

"What, they don't have doors in this place?" a voice chuckled from behind me.

Darn it, cover blown so soon! I moaned, turning my head slightly and scanning the ground until my eyes settled on a pair of dark leather boots, obviously used to being worn and so unlike my own. I followed them up past a pair of tan breeches and a navy loose tunic, all the way up to a laughing face of a- a man!

A small eep! escaped my mouth as I turned my face away, back to facing the front. An unfamiliar man. Oh, oh, I don't remember what I was taught to do with unfamiliar men. Oh, wait, yes I do. I was supposed to immediately scream and call my guard who was supposed to be within a few yards distance. I had totally left him…inside...over the wall…not in my reach. I scrambled up, turning to face the man while backing a few feet away. I could run. I knew I could run, but his build told me he could catch me faster than-well, I hadn't been out enough to know what he could run faster than, but I knew it would obviously be faster than me. I took a deep breath and held my shoulders back and chest high. I was regal. He couldn't harm me.

He looked at me like he unsure what do with me, which was okay by me. I surely didn't know what to with him. He ran slender fingers through his dirty blonde hair, giving a small smile. His blue eyes caught my attention. And his face? Well, he was handsome. Oh, he was handsome.

"Who are you?" I huffed, somewhat breathless, but still trying to sound authoritative. "What right have you to be on Castle grounds?"

` "The same right you have to crawl over walls," he said coolly, crossing his arms. It was with this gesture that I noticed the letter in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing.

"A message?" he replied, flashing it up quickly.

"A message?" I asked, curious. I took a step forward.

"Yes. A message," he said slowly, eyeing my like I was little slow. I felt my cheeks burn as he looked at me a little sympathetically.

"No, I mean, who is it for?" I asked again, waving my hand to clear the air of my earlier stupidity.

"Forgive me, but I really don't see how that's you're business."

I glared. Who was he to tell me it wasn't my business? Like he had a right to! I huffed and placed my hands on my hips, glaring. "Excuse you? Don't you know who I am?"

"No." Well, he was honest enough. I felt my resolve falter a bit, hesitant. If I told him I was the Princess, he would tell whoever that he was taking the message to I was outside climbing castle walls. I'd be in trouble and they'd find my refuge. I fumbled with my thoughts a moment.

"I'm-I'm the Princess's handmaid. Perhaps I could take your message."

He raised his eyebrows at me, making his face look inevitably cute. "I don't know," he mused, shaking his head, making the blue rings in his ears clang against each other. "Not saying I don't believe you," he apologized, "But it's for the stableman. And seeing as you seem to be going the complete opposite direction," he teased, smirking at me slightly. He infuriated me.

"I happen to just be…" I faltered again, searching the air for some explanation, "testing this new rope quality." I tugged on the old rope, giving what I hoped was an approving expression. "Yep, that is a sturdy rope. One sturdy rope," I rambled, nodding and pointing to it like it was the object of my affection.

His laugh was husky, and it made my stomach fluttery in a way that made me glad I hadn't ate. I frowned, spinning to face it. "What is so funny?" I demanded, trying to stifle the laugh of my own.

"It's just-" he began, pausing to laugh, "That is a good rope. You're right. Sturdy too. You are right." He gave the rope a tug, reigning in his laughter. "Look," he continued, and I had to laugh a little in spite of myself. "I'm not here to judge you on why you scour garden walls. I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal," I laughed, brushing some of the hair that had escaped my braid to behind my ear. "Might I ask your name?"

"Link," he said, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you-?"

"Z-Zoë." I said, catching myself. I took his hand, feeling the rough calluses that went so obviously against my smooth, non-working hands.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," he said with a quick shake. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat, this message involves an event later today so I need to get it dropped off. Maybe I'll see you around?" he inquired, already turning to continue onto the path that led to the courtyard.

"I wish you could," I replied softly, giving a tiny wave before dropping my hand to the side.


	2. The beginning

I sighed, watching him disappear behind the tall bushes, the sunlight reflecting off his blond hair. After a moment, I had to mentally pinch myself and turn my attention back to my current situation. Psh, he was just some boy. Doubt he was much older than I was anyway. No need to worry about him. I really don't have much experience with boys, and it surprised me that I was so flustered so quickly over a handsome face. I shrugged to no one, muttering an "Oh well. It's not like I can-oh Goddess." It suddenly hit me. My maid, Anju. She was at the stables where that boy was headed. He promised he wouldn't say he saw me, but how could I trust him? One false little slip where he might say, "Oh hey, by the way, some blond girl who says she's the Princess's maid is wondering around the grounds. I think she's a little off in the head."

Then Anju would say, "No, I'm the maid. What'd she look like?"

And he'd say, "Oh, some sort of blue dress. I dunno."

"That was the Princess."

Then I'd be scooped up so fast the force from it would probably give me whiplash.

"Oh come on!" I whined, knowing it was childish as I stamped my foot on the grass. "It was supposed to be my daaaay!" I allowed myself a stifled scream into the balled up bunch of fabric I made from the bottom of my dress before turning back the rope against the wall. My arms are about the equivalent of wet of hair when it comes to arm strength, but none the less, I managed to work my way up the rope. I was so thankful I'd tied the knots in it last year, giving me some soft of purchase. It took longer than I had liked, and I managed to roll slip off the tree and into the dirt just as I heard -"Princess!"

I stood up, shimmying through the gap between the roses and the wall, tripping over a root and rolling down into the beaten path of the gardens. I straightened up and tried to brush the dirt off the front of my dress as I began to jog in the opposite direction of my corner. I yelped as a untrimmed branch snagged the bottom of my braid as I turned a corner, but I manage to pull it loose, not bothering to remove the twig sticking up from the bottom. I continued on my run, wanting to be as far from the corner as possible when I was finally discovered, so to speak. I guess I should have paid much better attention because as I rounded another of the corners I collided with the gardener and managed to get water down the front of my dress by meeting his watering can at an awkward angle. I was just exiting the second entrance of the flower maze, when I collided with another body. I guess I was feeling unconsciously affectionate today.

I snapped my head up, feeling an apology on my lips until I saw the boy, again-although this time he looked a little more disheveled and concerned. And I, well now I look more like a stupid little girl who just rolled in the dirt making dirt angels. I quickly sat back up on my knees, holding my hands out, hoping it would suffice because my mouth was no longer working.

"If you were that eager to talk again, you could've walked with me," he moaned, rubbing the back of his head. He opened one eye and looked me over, but his expression was a mix of so many thoughts, I gave up trying to decipher it.

"I am-I am so, so sorry. I was just-" I babbled, pointing to the path behind me, then to my dress.

"Looking for the Princess, I assume?" he nodded in an understanding manner. "I heard one of the other maids calling her, so I figured I'd give the maze a try and help them find her."

"Yes!" I said, laughing in relief. "She seems to have misplaced herself, that sneaky girl."

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side as he stared at me. Either way, I just couldn't contain my laughter at how absurd my whole day was turning out. This would definitely be one to remember. The day Zelda became a maid and managed to convince a man she was utterly insane by no real fault of her own. Oh, that I had a friend I could share this with.

"You okay?"

"What?" I snapped back to reality, looking back up at him.

"You okay?" he replied. "I mean, you look a little-"

"Oh, psh, naaaaa." I waved my hand dismissively. "I should be asking if you're okay. I didn't mean to run into you like that. I just got carried away."

He stood, brushing off his breeches and extended a hand to help me. I gladly took it, and he shook his head as he responded, "It's not big deal. I'm used to falling down and getting a little dirty. Here, let me-"

"Oh, sure," I muttered, turning so he could wiggle out the snagged twig from my braid.

"I'm surprised you're a maid," he commented as he tossed the twig back behind me into the path. "No offense," he quickly added, "But you seem more suited for guard duty the way you've been climbing walls and tackling people today. I'm sure you've had you're share of adventures."

Oh, that I wish I had. I wish I had. "If only I had," I heard myself saying. "Now you, you've probably seen way more than I have."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "I have certainly seen my share. Death Mountain, Lost Woods, out on the lake, and then some."

It was as if I was food lover and he was talking about a prime cut, leaving me salivating beyond belief. "Really?" I gasped, my hands clenching out to my sides. "Have you really? Is it really so hard to navigate through the woods? Are gorons nice, do they speak? Can you understand them? And Zoras, have you met any of them? I wonder what it's like to live under water!" I quickly stopped talking as I looked up at his face, seeing his expression of pity and confusion.

"You mean, you've really never been any of those places?"

"I've never left Castle Town," I said with a sigh, my shoulders drooping.

"If you ever get a day off, you should get out an explore. I'm staying in Castle Town right now-"

"Right now?"

"Ehh, I move around a bit. I'm not a bum, but I don't like staying in one place too long."

"Oh."

"Princess!" I heard Anju sigh with relief, and that sigh made my back crawl as she padded over, breathless. "I searched the entire gardens and finally found-"

I shot her look, daring her to say it. Daring her to ruin this moment for me.

Miraculously, I saw something flicker in her eyes as she took in the scene, and I couldn't have been more thankful when she ended the sentence with "her."

"I finally found her," she repeated, leaning over and bracing herself on her knees as she spoke, her red hair a little ruffled, but better than mine.

"Where was she?" I asked innocently, darting a glance at Link, who, thank Goddess, looked convinced of the situation.

"She was sitting quietly near the fish pool," she said, giving me my alibi should someone ask about my short disappearance earlier. "If you would be so kind as to go get her, and tell her it's time for her to come inside. She has to bathe before she goes in for her lessons."

I gave her a smile, hoping she could see the gratitude in it. "I will."

"Well, I'll leave you two to that," Link commented from near me, rubbing the back of his head one more time for good measure. "Stop by if you have a day off, I can show you some of the sights," he said with a wave before heading back toward the stables.

I yelped as Anju yanked my arm, pulling me back behind one of the large bushes. I whimpered, feeling like my arm had been pulled from its socket.

"Look," she said, her tone not at all like it had been earlier in the day. "I need this job. And I know that you want out of here. I get that."

I blinked. I had never, ever had this happen before. To say I was confused was an understatement. I just blinked again.

"But you had better behave yourself, or so help me, I'll go hide your ladder."

"You wouldn't," I hissed back. "I'm Princess Zelda, and you can't order me around."

"Watch me," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder before crossing her arms.

I faltered for a moment, sizing her up. "You saw me on the wall."

"I saw you coming back over the wall, so it seems. I saw you fall and thought you had broken all your bones." She frowned.

I flushed, feeling a little sorry for her, but not ready to cave. "If you take my ladder, I'll tell them you released me from your sight."

"You'd lose your ladder. And your chance to see sights. I'll write Link and tell him to hightail his butt back home if you show your face near him. I. Need. This. Job."

See, this is why I suck at strategy games. I give up easily. I sighed, my shoulders slumping forward. "I just want to see the world. I want to know what is past the gates. I want to see everything."

I could see her expression soften, and she gave me a small smile as she reached out to rub my arm. "Hey, I'll cut you a deal. If you go easy on me, then maybe I might just get distracted every now and then when we're on allowed in the garden. If-" She pointed her finger directly in my face, causing my eyes to fight themselves for the right to focus. "you come back when I tell you. If you're late, then it's both our heads. Do you get that?"

I nodded, smiling as my heart threatened to burst from my chest. I was going to be able to go out. Possibly even get out of the town and see the field, the village, the Lake. I'd read about them, heard about them, seen pictures, but I wanted the real thing. The possibility that I might get to get out and see any of it made me feel like I could soar over the walls and burst into a million little rainbows. Wow. That was corny.

She eyed me for a moment, and I nodded, my eyes burning from the happy tears that were trying to break free. "Deal. I won't be late. I promise."

"Come on then. Let's get you cleaned up. I don't even want to ask how you got so dirty."

"To be honest, I don't even think I know," I responded, holding out my arms and spinning.

"That was a new dress."

I shrugged. "You can make me another one."

She shook her head, but I could see a smile began to twitch at her mouth. Maybe I'd get along just fine with this one.

I sat in the warmth of the tub, in my second set of bath water. The first had been mostly filth and had been dumped after the initial scrub down. I was now in fresh water with the oils for my skin just now being added. I sat awkwardly, my knees pulled up against my chest as Anju replaced the bottles where they belonged on the shelves. I had my dress for lunch laid out on the chair in the corner of the room, a white garment that dared me to get it to dirty as I had the blue one, which was crumpled on the floor.

"Anju?" I asked hesitantly, slipping down in the water and blowing bubbles from my mouth against the top of the smooth water. I watched some of the steam curl up like ghosts from a watery graveyard.

"Yes, Princess?" she asked in her more comfortable garden tone as she picked up a towel and placed it on the chair near the tub where she had been seated earlier. Usually my maids made a show of washing me themselves, but she had been gracious enough to let me have my privacy. Well, as much as I could have while she sat in my room as I sat stark naked in a tub.

"Is Link one of your friends?" The questions made my cheeks flush automatically, and I lowered my face more into the tub, my nose making ripples as I exhaled.

I watched as she glanced over at me before sitting down on the towel, looking thoughtful. "I wouldn't say he's my friend, exactly. I've met him, and we're acquainted, but we don't spend time together."

"How'd you meet?" I breathed, lifting my mouth from the water for the moment.

"He's one for doing odd jobs. He stayed in the village for a short time and would run errands for my mother. He helped me a few times when I needed help carrying my cooking supplies to the house. He's a kind hearted person, but he's not one for getting too attached. He had move on to somewhere else before we could form any sort of solid friendship. Everyone knows him though."

"Everyone?"

She nodded. "Like I said, he does odd jobs. He's reliable and trustworthy, so people trust him with just about anything they need done."

"Hmmm," I sighed, watching my hair bob on the water.

"Why?"

I blinked, picking my head up. "Huh?"

"Why did you ask?" She looked over at me, her expression one of curiosity.

"Just because. He seemed nice is all."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't ask anything else. "Come on. Time to get out before your skin gets too wrinkled." She extended the towel to me, looking up toward the ceiling as I stepped down onto the stone floor, the water making a puddle around my feet as I allowed her to wrap me in the towel. It smelled of fresh laundry, and I buried my nose in the fabric as it pulled away the water from my rosy body.

I closed my eyes as another towel descended onto my head, rubbing vigorously against my hair.

"You know your seeing him again is a very slim chance," Anju said, her voice striking through the towel. I felt my mouth open to make a response, but I clamped it closed before I said anything I might regret.


	3. The Conversation

I guess I'll do my apology right up in the top, because my brain has an eternal feud with my fingers when it comes to typos…I try and go back and fix my mistakes, but because of the wonders of the brain, even it sometimes misses my mistakes because it knows what it meant to say…so please excuse that, my biggest flaw =)

Also, I'm having more fun writing this than I originally though I would. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I took my seat at the table, my white dress complimenting my newly scrubbed pale skin nicely, as was expected of it. However, it posed a strange garment for eating, and I was so afraid of messing up another dress that I swallowed my appetite down with a gulp as the courses were laid out on the table.<p>

Things were placed on my plate, and I stared at them carelessly. The meat was always cooked perfectly, but we had it often enough where I was tired of it. I'm not a real one for the vegetables either, so I spent most of the meal picking out the inside of my bread, my free hand in my lap, drawing invisible designs on the lap of my dress. The conversation, as usual, made little or no attempt to include me. Well, at least not directly. I would nod or smile when my name happened to catch my ear, and my father would give me one of his looks, his eyebrows raising higher than I thought possible most of the time. I began to wonder if I was nodding to horrible things, perhaps "Zelda loves to run naked through the gardens and speak to the spirits." It's okay though, I think I would do that just for a break of monotony every now and then. At this thought, I felt my breath catch as I remembered my deal with Anju. I would have new adventures as often as we went to the garden, and I could feel my leg start to twitch with excitement. I knew this would be a curse and a blessing. The waiting for those moments were going to make these moments in the castle all the more like a thorn in my side.

"How were the gardens, dear?" I drifted back to reality, glancing up at my mother. From her expression, I could tell that wasn't the first time she had asked.

"It was lovely," I said sincerely, hoping that if I acted like it was a perk, they might approve more time for me outside. "The flowers looked so beautiful, and enjoyed the soothing air. It helped to alert me and brighten my mind," I gushed as best as I knew how.

She gave me a smile, her eyes wide with surprise as she stared at me. "That's wonderful, dear. Love, do you think we could arrange for more time for Zelda in the gardens? The weather will be lovely this time of year and it seems to do her such good."

I willed my eyes to be lanterns and my cheeks to burn with the rosy intensity of an extremely healthy person. I peered at my father, pouting slightly. I either looked cute or constipated. I was obviously voting for the first. My father looked me over, stroking his chin. He looked at my mother, then back to me. "Well," he began, "She does have more color to her since she left this morning." His expression quickly changed. "But, I heard you came back dirty this morning. I won't have you rough housing. If it happens again, we're going to cut that time." He pointed his finger at me as he did when he meant business. "Understand, young lady?"

"Dirty?" my mother gasped, her hand rising to her dainty mouth. "Dear, how would you get dirty?" she said it like it was a forbidden word, lowering her voice slightly as she peered at me across the table.

"Oh, it's alright mother, it won't happen again," I said soothingly, leaning forward as I shook my head. "I tripped over a root near the pond and landed on some mud. I already informed the gardener and he promised he'd take care it before the day was over," I lied, bobbing my head.

She looked at me, her brows knitted as she looked over my face. After what seemed like an eternity, she nodded. "Alright."

I breathed a sigh of relief, not realizing I'd been holding my breath that long. "But, no more garden time today. You have you embroidery work later today, and then you have your History of Hyrule session. And don't forget about your prayers to the Goddess later."

I groaned inwardly as I watched my parents focus back on their food, muttering things back and forth. I hated doing needlework. My stitches were always crooked and my images just seem to add big, ugly marks to the designs my ladies-in-waiting were doing so smoothly. I didn't mind my history lessons, however. They were a more recent class added for me, but I had been waiting years to finally be of the right age to be allowed to study it. Throughout the rest of the week I had my singing lessons, my dance lesson, my ocarina lesson, my geography lessons, and so on. In the winter, those had been doubled for me because I hadn't been allowed to go out. This makes me even more excited for my garden time.

I pushed my food around on my plate until it was whisked away from under me. I tapped my foot on the floor as I waited to be picked up from the table by Anju, drawing tiny circles with my slipper. The older I got, the more I hated how I was never allowed to escort myself. I liked to think that if someone ever forgot me, I'd get up and march myself to my expected location, but I knew I'd just sit until I was finally collected. I had never been seriously punished, by I did fear if my father actually caught me breaking one of the rules he set for me. I know that much is expected of me, and I've seen his wrath on others. I'd seen enough punishments to know that I certainly didn't want one of my own.

I was collected soon enough, and in no time I found myself plopped in a chair. The fabric in my hand felt to heavy and awkward for my hands, and my needle always seems to have a mind of its own most of the time. I can sew when I focus. My problem is that I can't seem to make myself want to.

In the room with me are my ladies-in-waiting. My mother did an extensive sort of search for these three, and she had a time of it. She dedicated a good part of my early childhood selecting them for me. To clear the air, these girls are supposed to be my closest friends. They attend most of my activities with me and any event I find myself misfortunate enough to be dragged to, I get the satisfaction of knowing that they have to suffer through it just like I do. I suppose it's rude to say I don't really know their names. I know I have been told them all before and probably on several occasions, but I just give them names that suit them in my mind and I try to never actually signal one out. My last maid usually attended my embroidery sessions with me, but I guess Anju feels the way I do about them. Or she's being made to clean my chambers. I think it's more of a mix of both.

The girl across from me has mousy brown hair and eyes that seem too large for her face. She is extremely deft with the needle in her little hand, however, and she is quick to fix my stitches at the end of the day when she thinks I won't notice. Of them all, she is my favorite. You can probably guess what I call her. The girl to my left I call Screech. Her voice just grates on me, I don't understand how she is even able to talk in that octave without hurting herself. She makes up with her looks, though, that's for certain. She's tall and slender with perfect auburn hair and a figure that probably means she eats absolutely nothing. That said, she has got to have back trouble due to her top half. I guess even she know she won't get far on her oral skills. Everyone needs a back up plan, I always say. There's one other girl in the room that I refer to as Goldy. She just looks like a fish. A plump little goldfish. I can't say much else to her credit, and it just seemed cruel to call her fish face. Goldy gives her the credit of a somewhat pretty name.

I hear one of the girls say my name, and I pause the needle in my hand as if it's a knife poised over someone's heart. I look up, trying to look like I know what's going on. I let a hesitant smile creep over my features. I know all these girls think I'm just daffy in the head.

"You've been looping over that grass for sometime now," Mouse piped up, hesitantly. I watch as her gaze immediately drops to the floor. "I just-It's going to come out uneven. I was wondering if you needed some help."

"Oh." It slipped from lips as I looked down at where I had been sewing. I don't get to work on the main pieces of the tapestry anymore because, well, to tell the truth I think I do this a lot. People can over look lumpy grass more than they can a hero with a crooked eye and a lumpy hand. I gently placed the needle on the fabric. I knew she would fix it anyway, and I didn't mind. I knew she worked hard on her parts and I knew I'd be mad to if I had to deal with someone messing it up.

"Yes, if you'd be so kind," I said gently, watching as she made a fluid yet hesitant movement to arrive next to me. I moved my hands out of the way as she deftly pulled out the stitches I'd lumped together.

"You seem concerned, Princess," Screech observed as she added detail to one of the faces. "Something wrong?"

I watched as Mouse continued her expert repairing of my mistake. "Just a little tired," I commented absent mindedly.

"I heard you went to the gardens this morning," Goldy chimed in. "It's a shame we weren't alerted." No it wasn't. I know she hates going outside.

"I think," I said carefully, "it's because we all need a little time to ourselves now and then. I always spend the garden time with just myself and my maid."

Mouse nodded. "Of course we do. It's one the nice things here. We do get our morning activity to ourselves before spending the rest of the day with each other. What could be better than that?" I suppressed a giggle as I watched a twitch run through her hand as she said the words.

"Of course," Goldy continued. "I just love those times together." She pulled the thread tight.

I wouldn't say we don't all like each other. We tolerate each other, and that seems to work well enough. I'm not as social as is expected, and each of the girls is here for me. If I'm not talking to them, they are stuck with talking with each other and trying to make sure the lifeless puppet they follow doesn't just keel over. I understand the pain from that. A feel a rush of guilt as I look over their faces. I know I'm not the best for this sort of thing.

"I saw Link today. He looked well."

This time I twitched. What was up that? Everyone seemed to know of that guys presence before today expect for me. He was practically a celebrity, it seemed. Mouse seemed to notice my sudden rapt attention on Goldy, who had spoken.

"Did you speak to him?" Mouse prompted as she pulled out the last in my string of lumped stitches.

"Only for a moment," she said, looking proud of the fact. "I was going through the courtyard this morning on my daily stroll and I happened to see him walking by."

"He say where he was going?"

"Just that he had a message for Arlen. Something about the ranch needed some help with some horse or other. Everyone knows Arlen is the best with anything involving hurt animals."

I hadn't know that. I hadn't even known the stable mans name was Arlen. Where had I been these past years, in some sort of fog? I think I was just paying attention to the wrong things.

"Didn't Link use to help your father?" Mouse voiced, and I silently thanked her for voicing my unspoken question. I wanted to know how everyone seemed to know him.

Goldy nodded, glowing with pleasure at having this wealth of information. I couldn't even recall the last time we'd talk about anything for more than a few seconds. "Everyone knows he's quite the trustworthy delivery boy. Plus, he's not bad for looking either." She shot Screech a look, who's laugh was even annoying.

Mouse nodded as she carefully laid my needle back on the fabric before making her way back over to her own chair to continue work on the Hero. She always did the real focal point of any of our works.

I focused back on my grass, I mean really focused. I knew if I gave my mind even one chance to wonder, it'd be back on the boy who was my ticket to freedom.


	4. The Excitement

Okay, I suddenly was washed in guilt since I was writing this without the events of OoT. So, I dub this the future that happened after Link went back in time. I have made a long theory in my head, but I shan't write it out for you =p

* * *

><p>By the time my History of Hyrule session rolled around, I had sewn the best darn grass I had ever sewn in my life. Okay, so it still looked like uneven trash, but I'd never focused that hard on my sewing before. The joint in my thumb was sore from holding the needle so tightly, and I was absolutely frustrated with the thread that kept slipping out of the eye, or knotting. I'd left so many knots on the underside of the tapestry it was ridiculous.<p>

When the knock finally came on the door, and Anju managed to push the heavy door open with a bit of effort, I felt like had been released from the deepest corner of the Dungeon. I could breath. I jabbed the needle into the heavy cloth, sliding out from under it and brushing off the lap of my dress, as if anything would be on it. The three girls around me followed my lead, but were much more delicate about it. Screech straightened her skirt and fluffed her hair as Mouse delicately placed her needle and thread together for future use. Goldy just seemed to have trouble getting herself out of her chair. And here I was, trying not to tap my foot or just bolt from the door. Anju shot me a look, and I quickly wiped the frown off my face that had managed to sneak up there.

"Ladies," Anju said with a small curtsey, addressing my companions as well as myself. "Allow me to lead you to your classroom." This time I was the one to follow suit, folding my hands in front of me and lifting my chin up just ever so slightly as I made my way to the door. I was well aware of all the nuances and what I expected to do as far as body language, but today my mind was just way off over the garden wall.

As we made the way down the long corridors, I caught a few of the guards and various castle workers glancing at me apprehensively. A few even began trying to whisper behind their hands, as if I wasn't going to notice. A part of me wanted to whirl around and demand to know what was being said, but instead I just jutted my chin out farther. They weren't going to get to me, not today.

The room where I do my history is on the third floor of the castle, located next to library. I've been in the library on a few occasions, but mother doesn't approve of me spending my days sitting alone and reading through the old parchments and volumes. She says many were written with intent to deceive and distort at the writer's will, and she may have a valid point. However, valid or not, I would still like to see what they have to offer me. Besides, my teacher may skew his lessons into his own view of history as well.

I relaxed as we approached the door, already open and waiting. This room was much larger and brighter, a few more windows making all the difference.

"Princess. Ladies." My teacher is a skinny, stick of a man of about thirty or so, with unruly brown hair and large eyes. He's flighty and a rambler, but I like him for the reason that he doesn't gloss over the history for me. He believes that I have a right to know it just as much as if I were born a prince, but he won't admit it to my parents. We actually get along splendidly.

"Liel," I said pleasantly, returning the smile he gave me as I entered the room. I sat in my usual stiff chair, the one placed on the far left. Mouse always to my right, followed by Screech and Goldy. I remembered to seat myself slowly and smooth my skirt rather than plop down haphazardly. Focus on all the little things. Don't focus on Link. Crap.

As I waited for the others girls to seat themselves and adjust, I peered over at Anju, who was talking in a hushed tone to Liel. I jutted my bottom lip out, scanning them thoughtfully. They looked awfully smug with themselves. I wondered if Link and I would form private jokes.

I groaned, placing my palm to my forehead as I leaned back slightly in the chair. The more I thought about him, the more frustrated I was becoming. I wanted to go start my travels now. I was ready to go. I tried not contain my frustration as I sighed deeply.

"Princess, are you alright? You looked flushed," Mouse said gently from beside me. I looked over to find her scanning my face anxiously. "Are you ill?"

"No , I'm fine. Thank you-" I clamped my mouth down before I said Mouse. I turned the sudden action into a smile. "I was just feeling faint for a moment, but it passed."

Mouse nodded at me in understanding, turning back to direct her attention at Liel, who had taken his position in the chair facing us. In his arms, he held a few of the thick parchments from the library. "Everyone ready to continue?" he asked, flashing a toothy grin. A general mummer of consensus came from the girls, and I nodded enthusiastically. History was even more exciting to me now, considering I would actually have a chance to visit these places now.

"Good," he said, adjusting his large spectacles. "Now, I know that we are still just beginning in our studies. We've covered a great deal in the formation of the world, and we've discussed the goddesses as individuals slightly. Should you wish to go more into detail, we may set aside time for purely religious study."

I know when he looked up at us, he was hoping for some spark of interest. I gave him a reassuring smile, but the blank faced girls with me caused him to force a cough. "Some of other time then." He shuffled through the parchment in his lap. "Well, moving on from the formation of our home, we'll now move onto the study of specific areas of Hyrule. What all does Hyrule encompass? Usually we would discuss the legend of the Hero before this, but I felt we'll save that for last."

He seemed to look at with a glimmer in his eyes as he spoke. I wanted to jump up and hug him forcefully. I figured I knew what Anju had been telling him before the lesson. I'd have to remember to thank her.

"We'll begin by starting with the Kokiri Forest area, which is located in the Southeastern area. It's a specially interesting area for three specific reasons. Any clue?"

I racked my brain, thinking hard. Had I seen anything on Kokiri? If only I'd been allowed in the library more.

"It's where the Great Deku tree is found?" Goldy said hesitantly, looking around for conformation. When Liel confirmed her theory, she settled back into smug satisfaction. "After all, girls," she said in a haughty tone, "It is what we have been sewing on the tapestry these past weeks."

Was it? Damn it, as nosy as I am, I really should start trying to pay attention again. Now that I've suddenly started paying attention, I see how much I've really been missing. I'd sneak in there later and try to look it over.

"Now, the Kokiri themselves are children. A race entirely comprised of children who will never age physically. No puberty for those guys," he noted, holding up a painted parchment that illustrated the green clothes children. "The children are each granted a fairy companion. This is a privilege given only to the forest children. A few more interest of the area before we delve deeper into the lore itself it that the Kokiri forest also contains the entrance to the Lost Woods, a maze of log tunnels and interesting creature. It's worth it to take a look if you get the chance," he noted, once again turned to give me a look. I smiled. I knew where I wanted to go first.

"How were your classes?" Anju inquired as she brushed my hair out, the brush tickling my head each time it made contact with my scalp. I was already dressed for the night, and by all accounts I should have been utterly exhausted , but my legs were still tingling with excitement. I knew I should get to sleep, but I figured it would be a fight to get there.

"You talked to Liel, didn't you?" I inquired, turning to look at her. "I wanted to thank you for that."

She smiled, arching her eyebrows. "Well, I figured that if you're going to be gallivanting, it'd be best to learn about all the places there are to go. But, a warning," she said sternly, pointing a finger at me. "Don't travel to far out just yet. Most of the places are a days ride from castletown, at least. So don't you dare try to go that far just yet. You probably wont get that far so soon. Also, I added a second stipulation to our agreement," she added casually.

I yelped as the brush seemed to snag my hair. "What?" I snapped unintentionally. "As in?"

"I'm going with you the first times. Until I know you can handle yourself, you will not be going alone."

Okay, that wasn't too bad. As long as I still could sneak out. "But what if someone starts to look for me?" I asked curiously, watching as she placed the brush on my table.

"Well, if they come to me to find you, and I can't produce you, what good does it do me? I assume if we're both gone together, then we have less of a chance of getting caught." She paused. "Well, in theory at least. If we go down, we go down together."

I managed a laugh as I crawled into my bed, helping Anju to adjust the covers around me. It was strange how my day had made almost a complete turn around. And it wouldn't be just the day. It could change everything for me. And I couldn't have been more excited.


End file.
